The village hidden in the Jungle
by Dangetsu
Summary: A old village long forgotten has surfaced again. and this time they wont allow themselves to lose.
1. Chapter 1

6 figures could be seen walking towards the gates of konaha

They all had on brown cloaks that hid the bottom halves of their faces along with straw hats that when angled completely obscured their faces. They seamlessly walked past the gate guard without either guard appearing to notice them as they made their way to the hokage tower.

Hiruzen had decided that while he was getting older one thing that he would not let fade away along with his prime shinobi state was his sensory abilities. So, imagine his surprise when 6 figures appeared out of nowhere in his office. Due to his years of being a shinobi along with fighting in two shinobi world wars he immediately threw a kunai that was barely dodged but put a rip in one of the figures cloaks

"fuck, "the one who's cloak had ripped said under his breath as four of the six immediately blocked the sword strikes from his ANBU that had failed to notice the hidden figures until now.

"it's over." The one in the front said as they all cast of their cloaks, causing Hiruzen to gasp.

The one who was obviously the leader had black hair and the lower halve of his face along with all his torso and left arm was wrapped in grey bandages, over that he wore what looked to be a grey konaha style jounin flak jacket. The difference was that it seemed to strap at the side instead of having the zipper in the middle while it also had only 5 pouches, 3 small ones that were on the left of the chest and one right above the right and left hip. He also had what looked like a belt of seal wrapped around his waist, while both kunai and shuriken pouches on his left leg hinting that he was predominately left handed. While he wore standard black anbu pants. He also wore A head band in similar fashion to the way that Kakashi wore his when he was not in service. He also had what looked like a ninjato and a straight edged dagger on either hip and his back.

"Jakku seal us "He said

The recently mentioned Jakku, one of the only ones to not be in a dead lock with his ANBU. Went through hand seals at blazing speed that even Hiruzen had trouble following. But when he saw the last hand sign he immediately jumped over the desk. But did not have enough time to stop Jakku from slamming his hands on the floor and a silver barrier appearing around the office

Jakku wore A dark blue form fitting long sleeve shirt that was missing the left sleeve. He had black hair that was spiked to the left in what seemed to be a more modern come over. He wore khaki styled anbu pants that were tapped a little bit above his ankle with grey tape. He also had a head band over his eye but unlike the leader it was over his right eye. He also had a belt and two bandoleers of small scrolls along with a large scroll going across his back.

"It's done Kado "he said with what looked like a sadistic smile.

The leader, now named Kado, nodded before he appeared next to Hiruzen and sent an around house kicked that through him at the wall but not through the barrier. The others taking this as their cues to finish their deadlock quickly dispatched the ANBU but left them alive

"Saratobi, I'm disappointed" Kado said as he shook his head as he stalked to the downed hokage

"You promote peace and the will of fire while you are ordering the death of hundreds of citizens, coup or not, and letting a five-year-old starve and have to look for food in the trash and you leave him to defend himself in this village that actually hates him. Hmm that doesn't sound very much like a leader to me." He then approached the hokage and picked him up by his collar

"so I will state this one time, due to your failure as a leader, we shall be taking a few uchiha with us along with the demon container, and you can't stop us "he said before they all vanished in a bright flash of silver, the barrier immediately disappeared and more anbu stormed in looking for the group that had cut off all contact with their kage.

"Find Naruto now !" Hiruzen shouted as he too jumped out the window in hopes of finding Naruto

'Naruto is more important than a few uchiha, and the sign on their head bands…. Hashirama and Tobirama-Sensei destroyed that village a long time ago…. If even a few people survived… we are all screwed' Hiruzen thought in worry as he continued to search the village but would inevitably never find Naruto

"So who are you again" a Five-year-old Naruto asked as he and 6 people accompanied by 8 uchiha, one being shisui, walked through what appeared to be a jungle

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself we were so worried about getting you out of that hell hole I forgot my manners "Jakku said as he lifted Naruto onto his shoulders as they passed through a muddy swamp filled with alligators

"I'm Jakku, nice to meet you Naruto, that man with all the bandages is Kado- "he was cut off as he hopped over an alligator that lunged at him

"Iwasaki stop that. I'm holding Naruto "Jakku said to one of the original six as he through Naruto towards him while he was dodging alligators. ,

Iwasaki was… not exactly on weight. He had more in common with the Akimichi clan that anyone per body size. He stood at about 6'2 and he wore what looked like samurai amour along with the bottom part of what looked like a gas mask and he had a very long katana strapped to his back

"who's that" Naruto asked while laughing and pointing towards a short skinny figure

"Ahhhhh that's Akiro" Iwasaki said as he laughed at Jakku plight

Akiro was about 5'4 and didn't look to be anything special. He wore a short sleeved gray shirt along with khaki cargo pants the only thing interesting about him was that his head band covered both eyes.

"Can he see?" Naruto asked as he noticed the headband

"Oh I can see child. I can see more than you know "Akiro said before he was hit in the back of the head by another one of the original 6

"Ow Takuya. That was mean" Akiro whined while Takuya just laughed

'how can he go from seeming so wise to being like such a child' Shisui thought but if Naruto was happy he was fine. He thought as he saw the young boy laughing until his heart was content

Takuya was a tan skinned man that had cut his hair to the point where he was almost bald. He wore a headband like most shinobi over his forehead as of now but he usually wore an eyepatch to cover up the byakuguan that he had… acquired. He had what looked like a spear strapped to his back. he wore a grey muscle shirt with no sleeves and black anbu pants that were tapped at the calf.

'I wonder what those two are talking about 'Shisui though as he looked to see Kado at the front of the group talking to the last figure. He had introduced himself as Akuto. Akuto a had black unkempt hair, and wore a Black coat that went past the knees over a burgundy colored shirt and tight black pants with combat boots. He also had his hands wrapped to the elbow with medical tape and a few burn marks could be seen on the bits of exposed ski. He had shuriken and kunai pouches on both legs and a black chokuto that was horizontally across his back

They came to an abrupt stop as they came to a clearing

And everyone there marveled at the sight

"welcome to the village hidden in the jungles" Kado said with a bright smile on his masked face


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto marveled at the sight of the village, and that was just its walls. The walls were solid stone that had an overgrowth of grass and vines growing on it

"it helps camouflage the village "Takuya said as he saw the confused look on Naruto's face

As they arrived at the village gate, there was two village guards one both side who simply nodded to them as a sign of respect. As they walked through the village Naruto, shisui, and the other uchiha marveled at how the buildings seemed to be made from stone also and like the walls had overgrowth growing on them. But there was no dirt rode everything was cobblestone.

They passed what looked to be the tallest building in the village. On top sat a man. He wore black anbu style pants with geta sandals. He also wore no shirt but had a tattoo of a dragon that coiled around his body then the dragons head split and went down both arms.

Naruto shivered because it looked like the dragon on his body was constantly moving.

"So Kado-san, may I ask, how come I've never heard of this village. It looks big enough to at least become a minor village. "Shisui asked, his clan members closed in because they too wanted to know the reason

"Oh its simple really back when the villages were first being created the clan that started this village had close ties to the uchiha, which is why we grabbed the few of you that we could before we escaped, I'm surprised you decided to join us, I heard you had an undying loyalty to that village, but back to the subject when the villages first started and before a hokage was picked the senju clan along with a few others voted for the destruction of the clan. Which were all in one spot due to making our own village. Making it simply a matter of man power to destroy that clan. So, long story short this village has been biding its time and waiting, staying under the radar." Kado said as he continued walking down the street waiving at the few civilians as they passed, another odd thing noticed by the group was that most of the people here wore barely above the bare minimum of clothing

'Understandable actually, this place is too damn humid' Dasuki, one of the 8 uchiha thought as he walked behind shisui

"I didn't hear you say 'my' clan so I assume you are not related to the founders and You know you might have just started another war correct?" Shisui asked carefully avoiding the hidden question of his allegiance to his village

Takuya smirked at shisui response

" Oh no. That was takuya clan. He might actually be the only one left, well there maybe a few more out there" Iwasaki's muffled voice said from beneath the gas. He muttered the last part to himself. Takuya was like his brother to him and he would go to hell and back if it could help his shinobi

"I know exactly what I'm doing shisui, I haven't started a war. Well at least not exactly. I know that you know that tensions have been rising. Kumos attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress. Iwa's slowly building an army twice the size of the last war, probably because they're still but hurt from what your yondaime did to their pride, and lastly sunas been slowly stealing more missions aimed to go to konaha, I know that hurts their funds. Oh, and not to mention that konaha has been secretly sending troops to aid in the mist revolution. So, if the rebels lose that the mist will be gunning for konaha. If anything, I've slowed the rate at which this war will occur."

Shisui did well to hide his shock that Kado knew about their involvement in the mist

"How do you figure?" He asked

"Simple I've taken Konahas biggest trump card, Jakku put a paralysis seal on the jinchurikki from iwa so no more Biju powers from them for a few years, we have given suna a few million ryo from the treasury to stop them from stealing missions, and we have…. Leverage over the raikage that will keep him at bay for now." Kado said as he flexed his arms and intertwined his fingers behind his head

'It's worse than I thought' Shisui thought as he just nodded and continued to follow Kado and his companions to what looked like a mansion on the outskirts of the village. It was close enough that you could easily walk to the village but far enough away that no one could "mistakenly" stumble upon them

"Any more questions shisui-san?" Akuto spoke to him for the first time with a very cold and clipped tone

'They know I'm trying to get information out of them but I have to ask'

"How do you govern such a big village that has so few citizens in it or shinobi for that matter"

Akuto narrowed his eyes at the question

"oh Well we don't really have a kage we let the civilians govern themselves its more of a council slash democracy. Farmers vote for who they want as the chair head of agriculture on the council. Same with business' and schools etc. the Shinobi are governed by that guy you saw on top of the building, Daichi."

"But don't the civilians have too much power if they govern everything?" Shisui asked filling away the information away for later

"possibly but they rely on the shinobi for funding and if worse comes to worse ill kill them" Takuya said shrugging his shoulders

Shisui was shocked by how easily they could talk about killing a defenseless person. Before he calmed himself, this was a mostly shinobi village going off how they spoke around where their shinobi were located

"But takuya-san isn't killing people bad" Naruto asked from his elevated position on Iwasaki's shoulders

"It depends on why you kill them Naruto, if you are doing it just for fun or because then yes that is very bad but if it will benefit more people then sometimes you must make the choice" Iwasaki said in a gravely tone

"And that is what a shinobi is in this village, a weapon made for the destruction of lives, some good a some bad but in the end, they will all see our reasons why" Akiro spoke in a cryptic tone

They arrived at the mansion where all six companions lined around the door

"This is where you and your fellow Uchiha will be staying it is actually a rebuilt mansion that the uchiha clan heads used to stay in when they visited "Takuya said as he opened the door for them

"Oh I'm sorry but why is there a setting sun tattoo on your body mean?" Dasuki asked

"OH these "Jakku asked as he looked at his tattoo on his arm. Everyone had one in a different place his was the most obvious

"To show that we are a part of the Omagtoki" Akuto answered in another cold tone

"What is that" Naruto asked

"we are the ones who will vanish the sun" Akiro said in a tone that was to light for the words he spoke, leaving most of the shinobi from konaha confused

"Tomorrow we will do your welcoming ceremony and show you the ropes to being a Janguru-Shinobi have a good night "Kado said as they walked away with Naruto

"what about me "Naruto said as they headed back toward the center of the village

"Oh you're going to be staying around kids your age and well enroll you into the shinobi academy if you want to" Iwasaki said as he let Naruto walk on his legs, his legs had fallen asleep from being carried causing him to fall directly on his face

"Are you fucking dumb "Akiro said as he facepalmed

"I didn't know his legs would be sleep! My legs are never asleep after sitting for merely a few hours!" Iwasaki yelled throwing his hands up

"Because your two fat your legs are constantly working to hold you up even when you're sitting" Akiro said getting in Iwasakis face

"how about I cut your legs off then they will be asleep forever" Iwasaki said butting heads with Akiro fingers twitching towards his sword

"Oh boy here we go again" Kado said with a smile as he helped up the laughing Naruto who was laughing as Iwasakis was swinging Akiro by his neck as the others tried to get him to put them down

'I think I'm going to like it hear 'Naruto thought as he yawned. He traveled a very long distance for a five-year-old in 3 days

 **A/N Hope that helped explain more thanks for the criticism novrier**


End file.
